1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and a terminal thereof, particularly relates to an electrical connector and a terminal thereof used for connecting the pins of an inserted chip module.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connectors are used for electrically connecting a chip module having a plurality of pins. The electrical connector includes a main body and a plurality of terminals received in the main body.
The main body has an upper surface, a lower surface opposite to the upper surface, and a plurality of receiving holes that pass through the upper surface and the lower surface.
The terminals are respectively received in the receiving holes. Each of the terminals has a base portion positioned in the receiving hole. Two sides of the base portion extend upwards and forwards to form two arm portions. The two arm portions are located in the receiving holes, and the two arm portions are symmetrically disposed. Each of the arm portions has a contact portion. The two contact portions respectively and symmetrically extend to form a guiding portion that is away from the base portion. The two guiding portions extend departing from each other. The two guiding portions form a guiding space therebetween for easily plugging the pins. The base portion vertically extends upwards to form two blocking posts. The blocking posts are located in the receiving holes. The two blocking posts are used for pushing and contacting the pins and are symmetrically disposed. The two contact portions and the two blocking posts are disposed at a front location and a rear location. The two leaning portions and the two contact portions surround to form a claming space for clamping the pins.
While assembling, firstly, the terminals are respectively installed in the receiving holes from the lower surface to the upper surface so that the base portion is positioned in the receiving hole and is close to the lower surface. The two arm portions and the two blocking posts are located in the receiving hole. Next, the chip module is installed in the electrical connector. The pin enters into the guiding space and is guided to move towards the two contact portions via the two guiding portions until being pushed into the clamping space. Thereby, the pin contacts the two contact portions and pushes the two blocking posts. The two contact portions and the two blocking posts clamp and contact the pin together.
The drawbacks of the electrical connector are:
1. Because the pin directly contacts the two blocking posts and the two blocking posts extend vertically and upwards from the base portion, part of the two blocking posts that do not contact the pin will perform as two force arms that will provide elastic deformation. However, the pin contacts most part of the two blocking posts, the two force arms are short. Therefore, the flexible force of the two force arms is little and the deformation of the two force arms is little. The recover force of the two blocking posts is small and the pin will be deformed. The deformed blocking posts will not be recovered. The usage life of the terminal is affected.
2. When the pin of the chip module is fully plugged into the main body, end of the pin will be close to the base portion. The stress generated from the pin to the two blocking posts also is close to the base portion. The movement distance of the pin pushing the two blocking posts is too small. Furthermore, there may be tolerance between the chip module and the electrical connector. The pins may not contact some of the terminals. The pins will not electrically connect the terminals normally, as a result, it will affect the electrical connection between the chip module and the electrical connector.
There is a need to provide a novel electrical connector to solve the above problems.